You can call me Baby
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel & Human!Baby / Qui a dit que Baby était une fille ? Enfouies au fond de lui-même, certaines choses chez Dean ont besoin de faire enfin surface, dans une situation à laquelle il ne risquait pas de s'y attendre...
1. The one where Dean freaks out(obviously)

.

 **You can call me Baby  
**

 _Ecriture : Août 2017_

3 parties

Saison 9 de Supernatural

 **Notes  
**

• Fanfiction s'inspirant d'un montage photo d'internet où Human!Baby se révèle être un homme (et Ian Somerhalder, by the way ︎) Je ne connais pas son créateur comme elle/il n'a pas laissé sa trace dessus mais crédit à cette personne ! (je ne peux pas poster de liens ici, donc je ne peux pas vous mettre le montage malheureusement!) J'ai repris ses dialogues que j'ai traduis, qui m'ont servi de base de départ pour en faire quelque chose de plus long et développé. N'oubliez pas d'imaginer Ian à chaque fois que Baby aura son sourire de grand charmeur, ainsi que sa puppy face, et vous aurez le concept ahah ︎

• C'est de base un One-Shot, finalement coupé en 3 parties comme il a été un peu plus long que prévu. **La fanfiction est terminée** , et je publierai la suite avec une semaine d'écart à chaque fois :)

• Attendez vous à lire de la tension Dean/Human!Baby qui sera dans l'air, je préviens. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le Destiel vient à qui sait l'attendre… ;)

• Contrairement à cette période dans le show, Castiel peut voler.

• Pour finir avant de vous laisser, un petit remerciement à ma BagDean pour les quelques détails qu'il me manquait !

Voilà un peu tout ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires dans chaque partie, ça fait plaisir et ça donne envie de vous écrire encore plus de Destiel :D Après avoir passé du temps sur l'écriture c'est toujours gratifiant de voir des retours :)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Partie 1 - The one where Dean freaks out (obviously)**

.

« Moi, je dirais que vous avez juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. »

Castiel, assis lui aussi au comptoir du bar, fut intrigué par les paroles soudaines de son interlocuteur, bien loin de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir sur leur marche à suivre dans la guerre des anges qui se déroulait actuellement sur terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Gabriel ? »

Celui-ci lui fit de grands yeux.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public ! Tu ne voudrais pas que les emplumés qui nous servent de famille apprennent que j'ai commencé mon énième et propre protection de témoin à ma dernière prétendue mort, quand même ? »

L'autre ange fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te reconnaisse, pourquoi as-tu gardé ce vaisseau ? »

« Tu connais la chanson. Attachement personnel, yadi yadi yada... T'en connais un rayon là-dessus, hein ? » fit-il remarquer en passant son regard sur son trench-coat tout en remontant sur ses cheveux bruns, se souvenant parfaitement de son précédent vaisseau féminin.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, » prétendit Castiel sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, trop fier pour montrer qu'il avait lui aussi des préférences, par ailleurs peu subtiles.

« C'est ça, » abandonna Gabriel en roulant des yeux tout en faisant signe à la serveuse de re-remplir son verre. « Bon, revenons à notre sérieux problème. Toi et l'autre abruti d'Ô grand chasseur. »

« Dean ? » comprit Castiel en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Bingo. Ca fait trop longtemps que ça traîne cette histoire. Je pars quelques années faire bronzer mes ailes au soleil et en revenant on en est toujours au stade zéro. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi t... »

« Je sais, je sais ! » lâcha l'archange en levant sa main pour le faire taire. « Ne vas pas me dire que tu as sacrifié et enduré autant pour lui uniquement par bonté d'âme ? »

« Sa cause est juste et sincère, » se défendit-il une nouvelle fois.

« Mais tu retrouves toutes ces qualités et bien plus en lui, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Gabriel avec un visage satisfait devant l'évidence qu'il venait de soulever.

Castiel resta silencieux un instant, faisant passer ses doigts sur le verre intouché qu'on lui avait servi.

« Mes sentiments personnels n'ont pas à interférer avec lui, » finit-il par avouer.

« C'est justement ça votre problème à vous deux. Vous avez tellement peur de ce que l'autre va penser que vous vous contentez de vous morfondre sur vous même. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas de Dean. »

« Non, lui c'est encore pire, il n'assume même pas de broyer du noir à cause de ça. Il n'a encore rien compris avec tout ses refoulements et ses remises à plus tard. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » argumenta l'ange.

« Je suis un fin psychologue, » rétorqua Gabriel avec un sourire mesquin et typique de sa part. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » l'interrogea le brun, sur ses gardes.

« Tu vas voir, frérot. Juste un petit tour du bon vieux _Trickster_... »

C'est sur ses paroles qu'il s'enfila son verre d'une traite avant de disparaître dans un battement d'ailes, ne laissant pas à Castiel le temps de répondre.

.

* * *

.

« Où est l'Impala ? » interrogea Dean en survolant la rue du regard.

« Je l'avais garé ici ! » affirma Sam en commençant à paniquer.

Il regarda tant bien que mal partout où il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas que son frère refasse une crise de panique comme à chaque fois qu'ils mettaient du temps à retrouver cette voiture…

« C'est exact, » leur répondit une voix dans le silence de la nuit.

La chasse avait été longue ce soir. Ils avaient presque laissé leur peau contre ce rougarou, et l'aîné n'avait plus la patience de ce matin.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma voiture !? » fulmina Dean en s'approchant de l'homme en question.

Ce dernier était un peu plus petit que lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns aussi foncés qu'ils puissent être, des yeux bleus qui se discernaient distinctement malgré la faible lueur des réverbères, et un visage aux traits fins et doux, que Dean s'imagina attirer de nombreuses filles. Il portait une veste en cuir qui sculptait parfaitement sa silhouette. Malgré son humeur massacrante, le Winchester fut surpris de constater qu'à l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur cet inconnu, quelque chose en lui s'était relâché. Il se sentait plus détendu et apaisé. Comme s'il était avec quelqu'un de familier. Quelqu'un de confiance. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette étrange sensation.

« Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! » lui répondit le nouveau venu d'un air offensé. « Je ne ferai que me faire du mal à moi-même ! »

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale.

« Tu es qui, putain ? » lâcha Dean, dépassé par la situation.

Le jeune homme lui répondit sans attendre, un sourire charmeur apparaissant sur ces lèvres :

« Tu peux m'appeler Baby. »

Quelque chose sembla frapper Dean jusqu'au fond de lui-même. Ce type mentait… Non ?

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ? »

Le brun se rapprocha de lui, entrant dans son espace personnel en laissant moins d'un mètre entre eux. Le chasseur frôla de ses doigts son couteau dans sa poche arrière, préparé à toute éventualité.

« Allons, Dean. Cherche au fond de toi même. Tu sais très bien que je ne mens pas. »

Il n'avait pas lâché son petit sourire qui commençait à agacer le chasseur. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait le nier. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui. Il ne savait pas si Sam le sentait aussi, mais c'était là.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le cadet, cherchant confirmation et lui donnant ainsi réponse à sa question muette.

Dean ne voulait pas donner raison à l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui et son air si sûr de lui. Mais il fut contraint d'accepter les faits.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il y a… »

« …Quelque chose ? » proposa le brun en levant un sourcil.

« Tais toi, » maugréa t-il à travers sa nervosité grandissante, sa méfiance naturelle se mêlant aux sensations troublantes qu'il ressentait. « Si tu nous dis la vérité, comment un truc pareil a bien pu arriver ? »

Le jeune homme les regarda tour à tour, sentant qu'on attendait de lui une réponse.

« Ne me demandez pas à moi, j'étais tranquillement en train de vous attendre ! »

« Je m'enverrai plus jamais en l'air dans cette bagnole… » affirma le Winchester en passant sa main sur son visage.

« Moi non plus, » acquiesça Sam, ce qui lui valut un air de dégoût de son frère.

« C'est moi qui perd au change… » suggéra le nouveau venu avec un sourire en coin.

L'aîné fut heureux qu'il fasse si sombre, cachant les rapides couleurs qu'il venait de prendre.

« Et au fait Dean… » se souvint Sam, parlant un peu plus bas. « On est à 700 km du bunker… Comment on va rentrer ? »

.

* * *

.

Dean maugréa quelques paroles indescriptibles en s'asseyant au comptoir du bar, suivi de peu par « Baby » qui en fit de même.

« Je ne pense pas que Sam mettra longtemps à trouver une autre voiture, » tenta de le rassurer celui-ci. « Sauf si tu préfères qu'on aille prendre l'avion. »

Le chasseur tourna la tête vers lui, s'apprêtant à lui demander s'il était fou de vouloir aller dans un engin pareil. Mais un sourire sarcastique s'était déjà formé sur le visage du brun.

« Tu sais pour ma peur des avions ? » sembla comprendre Dean, surpris.

« Tu l'as déjà mentionné un certain nombre de fois en me conduisant, » lui expliqua Baby en dévisageant le scotch qu'on venait de lui verser d'un air empli de curiosité. « Merci de me choisir à ces choses, d'ailleurs. On ne devrait pas faire voler quelque chose d'aussi gros, sans oublier que rien ne vaut un bon road-trip à travers le pays. »

« Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point là, » acquiesça Dean se resservant déjà, un air concerné sur le visage.

Le jeune homme l'observa, et n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour enchaîner.

« Tu es en train de décider si je suis assez monstrueux pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées, ou quelque chose du genre ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu dis tout ce que je pense ou veux entendre. »

« On a passé trop d'années ensemble pour ne pas que je te connaisse sur le bout des doigts, » lui rappela Baby.

Le chasseur avala son verre, un peu gêné. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée se faufila dans son esprit.

« Okay, donc ma voiture est humaine maintenant. Génial. Mais pourquoi tu es un homme, Baby a toujours été une fille ? »

Le concerné eut un léger rire.

« Tu n'as pas à me mentir, Dean. »

« Je ne te mens pas. J'ai toujours pensé à toi en me disant que tu en étais une. »

« J'ai été crée à partir de ton imagination. Tout ce que je suis, c'est ce que tu voulais que je sois. »

Il bu enfin le verre qu'il avait devant lui d'un air indifférent, ne remarquant pas les yeux de Dean qui s'agrandissaient.

« A ce que je vois tu sembles avoir un truc pour les hommes aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux bleus. »

Le Winchester eut un air trop horrifié pour répondre tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? » lâcha t-il sous le choc.

Mais au moment où les yeux bleus qu'il reconnut enfin se tournèrent vers lui sans un mot, ce qui eut pour lui l'effet d'une décharge électrique, il entendit la voix de Sam interrompre cette scène avant que Dean ne fasse un malaise.

« On peut y aller ! Ca ne va pas te faire bizarre d'entrer dans un de tes… congénères ? » l'interrogea le jeune frère en réfléchissant.

« Ca ira, j'ai Dean pour me soutenir, » répondit-il vers l'aîné avec un sourire en coin, le chasseur toujours tétanisé sur place.

* * *

« Une menace ? »

« On ne sait pas d'où il vient et tu l'invites chez nous ! » insista Dean peu à l'aise.

Sam était occupé à installer des draps propres dans une des nombreuses chambres du bunker, tandis que son frère lui faisait la liste d'arguments contre la présence de la personnification de sa voiture sous leur toit.

« Je viens tout juste de lui apprendre à se brosser les dents, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être si dangereux que cela. Et puis j'aurais pensé que tu serais le premier heureux avec l'impala devenue une personne, vu comment tu passes tes journées à l'astiquer, » lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire plein de sarcasmes.

« Oui, si c'était une _femme,_ Sammy ! Pas un homme ! »

« Ca reste un homme auquel tu touches le capot depuis que tu sais tenir un pot de lustre, » rajouta le cadet dans un rire, ce qui lui valut l'oreiller qu'il venait de préparer en pleine tête. « Dans tout les cas il faut lui faire passer les tests avant de se coucher. Et même avec ça, on le surveillera. On étudiera les autres questions demain. N'oublie pas de tout ranger après t'être assuré qu'il soit clean. »

« Parce que c'est à _moi_ de le faire ? »

« J'ai fait son lit, à toi de t'occuper de la suite ! »

« Et si ça se révèle être un démon qui veut ma peau ? »

« Tes cris me réveilleront, » ricana Sam en quittant la pièce, accompagné d'un typique ' _bitch'_ de la part de son aîné.

« _Jerk ! »_ entendit ce dernier raisonner avant que les bruits de pas ne s'éloignent.

Dean se retrouva enfin seul un court instant. Il soupira, passant un instant sa main sur son visage. Cette situation le prenait décidément de court. Sa voiture maintenant dotée de deux jambes et un coeur qui bat était déjà dur à encaisser. Mais ces paroles et ces yeux bleus dont il ne pouvait indéniablement pas dire ne pas reconnaître… Il aurait bien besoin d'un autre verre en cet instant.

« B… »

Non, il n'allait quand même pas appeler cet homme _bébé_ ? Mais comment faire appel à lui, alors ? Par chance, ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour arriver. Celui-ci avait abandonné sa veste mais portait toujours un t-shirt noir serré et des jeans qui l'étaient tout autant.

« Sam t'as laissé des affaires pour cette nuit et demain, » lui indiqua Dean en lui montrant le petit tas de vêtements posé sur le bout du lit. « Mais avant ça il faut que je vérifie que tu ne sois pas allergique au fer ou à l'eau bénite. »

« Avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon coffre je ne pense pas que cela sera un problème. »

« D'ailleurs, où est-ce que sont passés tout ce que… Non, tu sais quoi, je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Baby fut pris d'un fou rire tandis qu'ils empruntaient le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à faire tout les tests. Le brun les passa un à un avec brio, sans broncher un instant sur sa chaise. Dean fut contraint d'avouer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le virer ce soir. Il était en train de lui appliquer un bandage sur la plaie qu'il venait de lui infliger comme dernière vérification lorsque l'histoire de son nom lui revint.

« Au fait, il va falloir que tu me donnes un prénom par lequel t'appeler. Je ne vais pas dire « Baby » à chaque fois que je veux m'adresser à toi. »

« Quel est le problème avec Baby ? C'est toi qui m'as appelé comme ça je te rappelle ! » s'indigna t-il avec une moue révoltée.

« Trouve autre chose, c'est tout. C'est trop… »

« …Affectif ? »

« Tu veux bien arrêter de finir mes phrases ? »

Au moment où le chasseur retirait son bras, le jeune homme le lui rattrapa. Dean lui jeta un regard interrogatif, sans comprendre. Baby se leva de sa chaise, sans pour autant le lâcher ou remettre de l'espace entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » paniqua le Winchester.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te mentir comme tu te mens à toi-même, Dean. Je partira lorsque tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. Mais je vois que ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va arriver… »

« Comment ça !? » s'étrangla Dean en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne, le brun continuant de se rapprocher.

« Dean, regarde moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Le chasseur croisa enfin son regard. Ces yeux bleus océans l'enveloppèrent aussitôt. Est-ce que cet homme avait une sorte d'influence psychique sur lui ? Ce faisait-il manipuler ? Mais une petite voix au fond de lui, refoulée depuis de nombreuses années, aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, tentait de lui dire que la raison en était toute autre.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer hier qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais quelqu'un qui l'apaisait. Quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait rassuré. Quelqu'un avec qui il sentait vouloir aller en avant. Quelqu'un dont la tension était similaire à celle de…

« Bonjour, Dean. »

Ce dernier resta de marbre tandis que le nouveau venu découvrit face à lui cette scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Un inconnu tenait le bras nu de son protégé, et se tenait à une distance de lui que l'ange n'avait jamais eut le droit d'approcher de nouveau, faute « d'espace personnel ». Il n'était pas des plus doués dans les contacts humains, il le savait, mais l'observation et ce qu'il avait appris par les Winchester à travers les années semblèrent lui indiquer que ce genre de rapprochement précédait un contact humain. Les yeux de Castiel passèrent de l'un à l'autre, et Dean cru lire dans son regard ce qu'il _semblait_ avoir interprété de la situation.

« Je vais vous laisser si vous êtes occupés, » constata l'ange d'une voix neutre et ferme.

Dean fut soudain paniqué à l'idée que l'on imagine vouloir embrasser un homme. Baby avait juste joué avec ses pensées et son affection pour l'impala, rien de plus.

« Cas, c'est pas ce que tu… »

« Je reviendrai te voir avec Sam demain. »

« Mais… »

« A demain, Dean. »

Castiel n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour partir. Dean se retrouva à fixer le vide, ne comprenant pas son envie si soudaine de partir.

« Mais pourquoi… »

Le Winchester fit repasser son regard sur Baby.

« Toi ! »

« Quoi, moi ? » l'interrogea t-il avec son petit sourire qui n'attendit pas un instant pour revenir, exaspérant encore plus le blond.

« Arrête d'embrouiller tout le monde avec toutes tes conneries ! »

« Quelles conneries ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Prends la chambre qu'on a généreusement accepté de te prêter et fous moi la paix ! »

Le brun sembla comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin. Son visage ne tarda pas à afficher un air désolé.

« Dean… »

« Lâche moi ! »

Le chasseur s'engagea dans le couloir sans même jeter un regard derrière lui, à bout de nerfs devant toutes ces émotions contradictoires qu'il tentait de contenir.


	2. The one where you will want to hug Cas

.

 **Partie 2 - The one where you will want to hug Castiel**

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit frère ? Tu sembles encore plus à côté de la plaque que d'habitude. »

Castiel était attablé à l'habituel comptoir qu'il avait pris comme lieu de rencontre à chaque fois qu'il voyait Gabriel. Il fixait le bas du bar sans un mot, puis avala son verre d'une traite.

« Si tu te tentes à boire quelque chose avec les papilles de ce vaisseau, c'est que l'apocalypse doit être proche, » constata l'archange en s'asseyant lui aussi.

« J'étais venu voir Dean un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour lui donner les dernières informations que j'ai obtenu et… »

Il fit une pause en ressassant les évènements dans son esprit, n'arborant strictement aucune expression.

« Et ? Ne me laisse pas sans le dénouement final ! »

« Il semblait… occupé, avec un autre homme. »

« Le petit Dean-o aurait fracassé son placard en brûlant les étapes ? »

« Non, ils n'avaient rien entrepris de ce genre, » précisa le brun. « Mais ils semblaient… Proches. »

Gabriel mâchouilla un instant le bonbon au caramel qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, observant la mine de son frère. Il voyait très bien que ça n'allait pas si bien que ça.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Cassie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Retournes y et donne une chance à ton homo sapiens, » lui suggéra t-il dans un bruit de succion. « Tu vas peut-être être surpris. »

La demande étonna Castiel. Le blond avait l'air beaucoup trop sûr de lui.

« Gabriel… Est-ce que tu as à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu l'heure ? » s'exclama ce dernier en regardant son poignet vide d'un geste théâtral. « Je crois que je vais… »

« Gabriel ! » insista l'ange d'un ton grave, comprenant que son frère y était pour quelque chose.

« Contente toi d'y aller, Mr Déprime. »

« Ga… »

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti bien loin pour la soirée.

.

* * *

.

Dean maugréa dans son sommeil en entendant son réveil qui tentait désespérément de le faire se lever. Il poussa un grognement de soulagement quand il réussit enfin à assener un coup à l'appareil déjà bien en mauvais état. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie d'affronter la journée qui suivrait. Quelque chose se forma au creux de son ventre quand les évènements de la veille refirent surface, lui rappelant d'où venait ce sentiment désagréable qu'il avait. Baby l'avait manipulé. Oui, c'était ça. Dean s'en souvenait très bien. Pourtant… Il n'arrivait étrangement pas à déceler autre chose que de la sincérité dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Le chasseur grinça des dents. Non, ne pas penser à ce regard qui l'avait transpercé de toute part. Il était trop attaché à sa voiture pour qu'un lien _amical_ ne se crée pas entre eux. Il ne faisait qu'un transfert de l'un à l'autre. Rien de plus. Et pour la ressemblance de ce bleu si profond avec celui d'une quelconque autre personne… Ce n'était que du pur hasard.

Il ne restait que le problème de ce que Castiel avait _cru_ voir. Cela le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Mais il aurait bien l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui et de lui expliquer la situation. Le plus rapidement possible, il espérait.

Le Winchester se leva paresseusement du lit. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Ou du moins, l'espérait-il. Il tenta de se vider l'esprit et prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller pour aller déjeuner.

Baby était déjà calmement assis sur une chaise devant la table de la cuisine, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, l'air songeur. Il avait devant lui une tasse de café encore fumante que Sam lui avait probablement préparé. Dean traversa la pièce sans un mot pour aller se servir. Il était de dos quand l'ancienne Impala prit enfin la parole.

« Tu peux m'appeler Jack. »

Le blond se tourna, intrigué.

« Pardon ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

« Si tu ne veux pas dire Baby… Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Jack. C'était le nom de mon second propriétaire… J'ai toujours trouvé que ça sonnait bien. »

Il l'observait avec une mine navrée et attristée. Il semblait presque innocent en cet instant. Et Dean se maudit intérieurement, mais il ne se voyait pas ne pas pardonner à Baby quelque chose. Pas avec cet air si désolé. Il acquiesça doucement de la tête pour montrer sa décision.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » interrogea Sam en entrant dans la pièce, ses cheveux humides gouttant sur le sol.

« Seulement la serviette que tu vas te dépêcher d'aller chercher pour me nettoyer tout ça avant que je ne te coupe ta crinière, » l'averti son frère en jetant un dernier regard furtif à Baby.

Sam prit un air exaspéré avant de prendre un torchon dans un placard.

« Je me couperai les cheveux le jour où tu arrêteras de repasser mes vêtements avec de la bière, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de contre-argumenter qu'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre.

« Bonjour, Sam, » entama la voix grave de Castiel. « Dean. »

Son salut avait été bref et il ne mit que peu de temps à remarquer la présence inconnue dans la pièce.

« Baby, » se présenta celui-ci en s'avançant pour lui tendre la main, accompagné de son habituel sourire qui réapparut enfin.

L'ange observa un instant la poignée de main tendue sans rien y faire. Il pencha ensuite doucement la tête vers le côté pour analyser l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Tu es entouré d'un puissant charme, » affirma t-il dans son constat immédiat. « Ton vaisseau n'existait pas il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures. Tes cellules sont trop récentes pour cela. »

« C'est ma voiture, » lâcha Dean sans broncher.

« Oui, j'appartiens à Dean, » eut besoin de préciser Baby, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du concerné.

Castiel passa un instant son regard sur eux deux, droit comme un piquet, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? » finit-il par demander, intrigué.

« Hier matin, » raconta le cadet. « On rentrait d'une chasse qui nous a pris toute la nuit, et on l'a retrouvé là où on l'avait… garé. »

« Vous l'avez testé ? »

« Rien à signaler là-dessus, » lui apprit Dean en baissant légèrement les yeux.

« C'est plutôt… Inattendu, je vous l'avoue, » conclut enfin l'ange.

« Le sentiment est partagé ici. »

« Tu me sembles avoir plutôt bien _géré_ la situation. »

Il crut mal entendre. _*Depuis quand Cas sait faire des sous-entendus !?*_ s'indigna le Winchester en comprenant le double-sens qu'on venait de lui exposer. Et surtout, pourquoi revenait-il sur cela ?

« Si je suis venue c'est pour vous faire un rapport sur mes récentes observations. »

Castiel s'arrêta, fixant le nouveau venu.

« Tu peux continuer, c'est pas moi qui risque de balancer des infos au premier venu sur des larbins du paradis qui se la jouent conquistadors chez nous. »

Mais Sam et Dean furent du même avis que le brun, et obligèrent Baby à quitter la pièce pour recevoir les récentes informations dont ils avaient besoin.

Après l'échange, Sam se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour démarrer les recherches sur les évènements de la veille. Mais l'ange ne disparut pas tout de suite. A la place, il se tourna vers l'aîné avec un air critique.

« Méfie toi de lui, Dean. »

Celui-ci le regarda avec importance.

« Tu as repéré quelque chose de dangereux chez lui ? Tes spider-sens se sont activés ? »

« Mes… »

Castiel comprit au visage de Dean qu'il était question d'une référence qui lui échappait, et n'insista pas.

« Rien ne m'indique qu'il cache une menace potentielle, malgré le manque de respect qu'il a face à un ange. Mais ta présence m'a déjà acclimaté à ce genre de comportement. »

« Du manque de respect envers toi, le chérubin ? » l'interrogea t-il dans un sourire. « Je n'oserai pas. »

Son ami ne releva pas, préoccupé.

« C'est juste que tu ne sais pas _qui_ te l'as envoyé et _pourquoi_. »

Castiel resta pensif un instant, puis sembla comme chasser une idée de sa tête, reprenant.

« C'est donc pour cela que tu devrais rester sur tes gardes avant de… devenir trop proche. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Je ne te recommanderai pas un coït imminent avec lui, » lâcha le séraphin d'un ton neutre.

Dean s'étrangla.

« Il a jamais été question de coït ! » se défendit-il.

« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea Castiel, peu convaincu.

« A aucun moment ! » rétorqua le chasseur.

« Vous sembliez particulièrement proches hier soir pourtant »

« C'est un homme, pas une femme ! »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

« Je dois te faire un cours d'anatomie, Cas ? » soupira le Winchester.

« Je comprends la différence des deux genres, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être proche d'un homme. »

« Parce que je ne suis comme ça qu'avec les femmes ! »

« Cela veut dire que tu ne nous considères pas comme proches ? » questionna t-il en plissant des yeux, la tête sur le côté, semblant analyser ses paroles.

« Non, c'est… C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! » tenta de rattraper Dean comme il pouvait, se perdant dans ses propos.

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu insinues. »

« Proches… intimement je veux dire, » expliqua t-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

« Pratiquant le coït ensemble ? »

« C'est ça, » acquiesça t-il finalement, désespéré. « Nous deux on se contente juste de combattre tout ce qui se trouve sur notre passage. De compter l'un sur l'autre le plus possible. De se soutenir les yeux fermés quand il le faut. Et quelques rares fois de passer du bon temps ensemble entre deux chasses quand on en a l'occasion… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ton expérience au strip club, » se remémora Dean avec un mince sourire qui fit son apparition.

« Et ce n'est pas une relation intime ? »

« Non Cas, c'est pas une relation amoureuse. Tu vois la différence maintenant ? »

« Mais je croyais qu'une relation amoureuse rendait les gens heureux ? »

« C'est le cas, oui, la plupart du temps. »

« Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être heureux, Dean ? »

La phrase toucha là où il fallait. C'est comme si une vitre qui le séparait de la réalité se brisa enfin. Tant d'années à regarder les hommes dans la rue, et se dire qu'il les trouvait juste élégants. Tant d'années à regarder les sites porno comme _Busty Asian Beauties_ cent pour cent féminin car autrement le partenaire de la belle fille pour qui il avait cliqué l'intriguait. Tant d'années à refouler un désir et des questions qui lui faisaient peur. Et tant d'années passées près d'un ange aux yeux bleus qui lui inspirait des sentiments forts et enfouis qui…

Mais cette dernière pensée lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Penser à cela devant le regard intense de l'homme en question le mit face à une vérité criante. Une vérité qui réveilla en lui une profonde envie de fuite maintenant qu'elle était exposée. Il n'était pas prêt à se confronter à ça sans que cela vienne de lui-même. Encore moins alors que cette barrière en lui venait de se briser si rapidement. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. C'est ainsi que Dean paniqua.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour des conneries pareilles, je n'aurai jamais ce genre de relation avec toi ! Alors c'est pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps pour balancer des choses aussi ridicules, » jeta t-il sans même réfléchir, regrettant instantanément ses paroles devant le regard heurté de Castiel, qui perdit enfin la stoïcité qu'il avait abordé tout le long de la conversation. « Et ma relation avec Jack… enfin mon impala, ne te concerne pas ! »

L'ange ne s'était pas attendu à de tels paroles, au vu de sa bouche qui s'ouvrit sans un mot. Dean aurait presque pu entendre quelque chose se briser en lui devant le voile qui passa dans ses yeux. Son regard était un livre ouvert en cet instant. Il y vit les conséquences de ses propres paroles, exposées à lui comme un reflet de sa lâcheté.

Le visage de Castiel se referma tout à coup, rappelant au Winchester le mur qu'il avait lui-même l'habitude de prendre pour cacher aux autres ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun. Sa neutralité reflétait toujours un manque de réaction, pas une dissimulation quelconque. En ce moment il ressemblait plus que jamais à l'ange qui suivait à la lettre les commandements du paradis lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la toute première fois. Dean eut tout à coup peur de perdre cette connexion qu'ils avaient depuis tant de temps, uniquement à cause de ses stupides conflits intérieurs.

« Cas, je voulais pas… »

« Tu as pourtant été clair, Dean, » le coupa t-il froidement. « Je suis désolé d'avoir posé des questions qui ont pu te mettre dans l'embarras. Cela n'arrivera plus. »

« Cas… »

« Au revoir, Dean. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Castiel reparti dans un battement d'ailes, laissant seul un Dean rempli de regrets face à ces peurs.

.

* * *

.

« Ca va devenir récurrent de te retrouver ici en train de t'enfiler la moitié du bar ? »

Castiel ne répondit à Gabriel qu'après avoir fini deux verres de plus.

« La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras deux fois avant de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. »

« Tu insinues que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, _moi_? » s'indigna le blond sans cacher son mince sourire coupable.

« Dean m'a clairement fait comprendre que l'idée d'être plus proche de moi ne lui est pas supportable. Au vu de sa réaction, je me demande s'il est encore bon de montrer ma préoccupation envers lui. »

« Attends de v… »

« Et il ne souhaite pas que j'interfère dans sa relation avec Baby. Je pense que le message est on ne peut plus clair. Il est peut-être temps que je m'investisse pleinement dans ces guerres d'anges plutôt que me contenter d'observer. Si ce n'est rassembler moi-même une armée et… »

« Laisse-moi donner une bonne leçon à cet abruti de Mr Muscles avant pour avoir osé te sortir tout ça ! »

L'ange soupira, se tournant vers son frère.

« Gabriel, on en est arrivé là _justemen_ _t_ à cause de tes tours. En quoi croyais-tu que rendre sa voiture humaine m'aiderait ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, frappé par une idée.

« C'est ce que tu voulais ? Que je m'éloigne de lui pour combattre Metatron ? »

« Oh là, on se calme avec les concluions hâtives ! » se dépêcha de rattraper l'archange en levant les mains. « Je n'ai fait que transformer son tas de ferraille en un objet de fantasme qui te ressemble ! Je ne pensais pas que ton Dean serait assez stupide pour choisir ma sous-version de toi… »

« Tu… Tu l'as vraiment fait me ressembler ? » s'exclama le brun sans s'y attendre.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il a les mêmes yeux que ton vaisseau ? Et les cheveux, alors ? Pour le reste, je lui ai juste ajouté un côté charmeur et laissé faire l'attachement étrange que peut avoir un humain avec sa bagnole, ce que d'ailleurs il faudra m'expliquer un jour. Les sucreries je comprends, les strip-clubs aussi, mais ça ? Et je ne vais pas nier le fait qu'ils n'ont pas aussi très largement raison sur… »

Mais Castiel était perdu trop loin dans ses pensées pour écouter la liste de Gabriel, songeant au lien profond qu'il venait peut-être de perdre…


	3. The one with the thank you

.

Coucou !

Voici la toute dernière partie de You can call me Baby !

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture à tous ! C'était très sympa à écrire comme fanfic, je me suis franchement bien amusée ! (et ça a bien occupé tout les longs trajets en voiture que j'ai fait pendant mon voyage aux US ahah)

N'oubliez pas une petite review de fin pour donner votre avis bien-sûr :p

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ‹3

* * *

.

 **Partie 3 - The one with the thank you**

.

Sam et Dean venaient de passer la matinée à faire des recherches sur la potentielle origine de la transformation de Baby, au grand bonheur de l'aîné au vu de sa passion pour les recherches. De nombreuses formules en ressortir pour transformer un être déjà vivant en humain, mais rien d'assez puissant pour donner la vie, même temporairement. La boule au ventre que traînait le blond n'aidait pas dans leur avancement quasi inexistant.

« Tu vas bien ? » finit par demander le jeune frère en voyant Dean tourner les pages d'un gros grimoire d'un air absent.

Aucune réponse.

« Dean ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit enfin le concerné, déconnecté.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es comme ça depuis ce matin, » s'inquiéta t-il.

« Oh, sembla réaliser le chasseur. Non, je… J'ai juste dû manger quelque chose de pas frais ce midi. »

« Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette. C'est à partir de ce moment là où j'ai commencé à me poser des questions… »

« Lâche l'affaire, » trancha le Winchester d'un ton sec, montrant qu'il n'y avait pas de détour possible.

Le cadet ne renonça pas pour autant.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de Castiel ? Parce que lui aussi quand il nous faisait son rapport semblait… »

« Je t'ai dit de lâcher l'affaire, » répéta t-il en fermant un instant les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

« D'accord, d'accord, » céda Sam en tentant de faire baisser la tension entre eux tandis que l'aîné se levait de sa chaise.

Il rajouta plus doucement :

« Mais si tu veux parler… Tu sais que je suis là. »

L'autre homme lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir, acquiesçant malgré tout de la tête.

« Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Sammy. »

Sa première idée fut d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir un peu les idées. Mais alors qu'il parcourait le bunker pour atteindre la salle de bain, une musique qu'il entendit de plus en plus distinctement ne lui échappa pas. Plus il s'en rapprocha, plus les portes finirent par en vibrer. Et Dean ne risquait pas de passer à côté de la douce mélodie de _Ramble On_ de Led Zeppelin.

Le blond se fraya un chemin jusqu'au son. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Baby. Le chasseur allait faire demi-tour, mais le brun avait dû le voir arriver.

« Tu peux entrer si tu veux, Dean. »

Celui-ci, probablement poussé par le doux son de Zeppelin, poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Baby était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, ne faisant rien d'autre que de se laisser transporter par la musique. Il ne semblait pas disposé à faire le moindre geste, et Dean décida donc de lui aussi fermer ses paupières, rien qu'un instant. Il se laissa rapidement envoûter par la mélodie. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à écouter ensemble les notes qui les transcendaient. Ou peut-être cela faisait quelques dizaines de minutes. Le chasseur ne savait plus. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps face aux si beaux morceaux qu'il écoutait grâce à Baby… Une fois de plus. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever les premières notes de ses artistes préférés écoutés avec son père dans son impala. Ces souvenirs n'avaient pas de prix. Et la chevrolet avait toujours une place indéniable dedans, sentimentalement parlant.

Le brun se décida enfin à bouger tandis que Kansas prenait la relève. Il se mit sur ses pieds, et sourit au nouvel arrivant.

« Tu croyais qu'après autant d'années à jouer en boucle tes cassettes je n'apprécierais pas les mêmes musiques que toi ? »

« Ça aurait pu finir par te taper sur le système, » commenta le blond.

« Ça aurait été un blasphème, voyons, » soutint-il résolu.

Baby eut un léger rire doux.

« Mais je me dis… Tu préfères peut-être ça, non ? »

Il appuya sur la télécommande qu'il avait dans sa poche. _I will always love you_ commença à se faire entendre avec ses notes plus douces et romantiques.

« Moi, aimer de la musique à l'eau de rose ? » ricana le Winchester. « Tu ne me connais pas si bien que tu le prétends ! »

Mais Baby ne l'entendit pas sur ce ton. Il se rapprocha doucement, marchant à travers la pièce.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir, Dean. Je sais ce que tu aimes réellement. »

Quelques pas de plus.

« Tu ne peux rien me cacher… »

De nouveau, le jeune homme entra dans son espace personnel. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta net dès l'instant où il y fut entré, se contentant de le fixer. C'est comme s'il laissait à Dean un choix. Le choix d'arrêter de se cacher ce qu'il aime et de suivre son coeur plutôt que son esprit, ou celui de continuer à rester caché et de se contenter de ce qu'il ose affronter au dépend de son bonheur.

Dean le savait, à un moment ou à un autre il serait temps de faire face à ses démons intérieurs. Et la question primordiale s'installait : combien de temps encore allait-il rester dans le déni ? Uniquement le fait de penser à tout cela venait de briser de nombreuses barrières mentales qu'il s'était fixé. Ces derniers jours ne le lui avaient que trop bien rappelé. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour arrière possible, que ces interrogations ne partiront plus avant d'y avoir murement réfléchi et trouvé des réponses. Il serait maintenant difficile d'ignorer tout cela en permanence. Un seul choix s'offrait donc à lui en cet instant : affronter tout de suite ses appréhensions, ou tenter d'enterrer de nouveau toute cette histoire.

Après tout, il avait confiance en Baby. Et il savait que quoi que le chasseur décidait ou ferait, rien ne sortirait jamais de cette pièce. Plus important encore… Il ne serait pas jugé.

C'est ainsi que Dean prit son courage à deux mains, ravala ses inquiétudes, et s'avança lentement. Le brun l'enveloppa ainsi de ses deux grands yeux bleus, se rapprochant à son tour. Ce regard lui donna une confiance sans nom. Il semblait l'avoir attendu depuis toujours. Cette couleur qu'il voulait voir à tout jamais devant lui. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, ne lui laissant que la vision de cet homme nouveau, que Dean comprit.

Il sentit le frôlement des douces lèvres de Baby sur les siennes quand il le prit par les épaules, s'obligeant à reculer. Il baissa légèrement la tête, fermant les yeux comme pour se donner la force d'enfin prononcer ses paroles.

« Si tu sais ce que j'aime, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça avec n'importe qui… »

Il soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Jack. »

Dean sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, qui reposait encore sur les épaules de l'autre homme.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi tu t'excuses, Dean. »

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui. Baby arborait un de ses typiques sourires charmeur. Mais quelque chose en plus était présent. De la fierté.

« Vas-y. Sors de ce bunker, et appelle le. Ne renonce pas au bonheur sans y avoir goûté. Ce serait bête de t'en priver juste pour quelques mois de plus à retourner les mêmes questions dans ta tête. Concentre toi sur ce que tu veux, pas sur ce que tu penses que les autres vont y voir. »

Il réfléchit.

« Je suis un peu la voix de ta conscience après tout. Et on écoute toujours son Jiminy Cricket, sinon on se fait attraper par les méchants, » rajouta le brun dans un clin d'œil.

Dean ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête et de finalement commencer à s'éloigner. Il venait de faire le vide dans sa tête grâce aux paroles de son ami. A présent, il devait juste saisir la chance que lui offrait la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Si ça ne l'était pas déjà.

Le chasseur traversa le bunker en toute hâte. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Avancer. Se faire pardonner. Tenter de rattraper les choses. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Il ne remarqua même pas Sam et son regard interrogatif qui le vit passer comme une flèche.

Dean sortit enfin à l'air libre. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée du bunker, laissant le paysage nocturne envelopper sa vue. Il leva les yeux au ciel, observant la voûte étoilée. Il était prêt.

Il prit une bouffée d'air frais, et se lança.

« Cas, tu m'entends ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Cas, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, » commença t-il, désespéré. « Je suis un idiot, rien de plus. Je ne pensais pas un seul instant tout ce que j'ai pu dire. J'avais juste peur. Peur d'affronter ce que je peux ressentir. J'aurais dû suivre mes sentiments depuis le début, ça nous aurait épargné pas mal de mauvais moments. Et plus important encore… On en aurait crée de nouveaux. Juste toi et moi. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« J'espère que tu as compris ce que j'essayais de te dire, parce que pour une deuxième déclaration, tu peux toujours c… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que les feuilles se soulevèrent près de lui pour laisser apparaître un trench-coat marron.

« C'est vrai ? » l'interrogea Castiel, indécis, son visage trahissant malgré tout un air de surprise. « Tu penses tout ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Winchester enleva la distance qui les séparait et fit ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis très longtemps. Mais mieux valait tard que jamais, se dit-il.

Dean posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Le brun se crispa dans un premier temps, s'attendant probablement à tout sauf à ça. Mais il ne tarda pas à se détendre et se laisser aller. La sensation d'embrasser un homme était certes différente, mais elle sembla tellement naturelle au chasseur. Et tellement juste sous la sensation de l'ange face à lui. Le baiser avait été chaste et court. Dean recula sa tête un instant, pour admirer les grands yeux bleus qui s'ouvrirent face à lui. Oui. Là, tout était parfait. Tout collait. C'était parfaitement ce qu'il voulait, trait pour trait. Là où il devait être.

« Et Baby ? » demanda Castiel malgré tout.

« Rien ne s'est passé. Il m'a juste fait comprendre où ma place était. »

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, prêt pour une nouvelle question. Le Winchester l'anticipa.

« Avec toi. Ca l'a toujours été, Cas. Et maintenant qu'on m'a assez secoué pour que je le réalise enfin, je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

Il passa sa main derrière son cou, légèrement inquiet.

« J'espère juste ne pas avoir mal interprété tes paroles de l'autre jour. »

Castiel lui répondit de la même façon que lui quelques instants plus tôt. Le baiser fut plus long et rigoureux que le précédent. Chacun commença à bouger ses lèvres contre l'autre, se laissant enivrer par le goût de celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Celles du brun étaient chaudes et douces. Dean aurait voulu passer toute une vie à les embrasser. L'attente n'avait rendu le moment qu'encore meilleur. Il n'aurait pas cru que cela pouvait être meilleur avant que l'ange ne passe sa langue sur les lèvres du Winchester. Celui-ci ouvrit sa bouche dans un soupir tandis qu'il sentit la langue humide commencer à l'explorer. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver sa compagne, et furent toutes les deux prisent dans un ballet lent et passionné.

Quand l'ange s'écarta de nouveau pour parler, le front contre le sien, ils étaient tout les deux pantelants. Leurs respirations se mêlaient.

« J'espère m'être fait comprendre, moi aussi. Mais cela ne me dérange pas de le répéter. »

.

* * *

.

Dean et Castiel rentrèrent tout les deux dans le bunker quand ils furent enfin capables de se lâcher. Le chasseur tenait fermement la main de son ange, sachant qu'il risquait probablement de croiser Sam. Il savait que si ce n'était pas fait maintenant, il n'oserait rien dire avant qu'ils soient découvert plus tard en pleine séance de baisers… ou d'autres choses dont la simple pensée firent chavirer son esprit un instant. Les paroles de Baby étaient assez fraîches dans sa tête pour qu'il les garde en tête, lui montrant qu'il était nécessaire de faire cela. Et la présence du brun lui insufflait un courage dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il y a quelques heures encore. Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de le chercher très longtemps que le benjamin arriva en courant, à bout de souffle.

« Vous avez vu Baby ? Je n'arrive plus à le trouver ! »

Un brin de panique traversa l'aîné des Winchester.

« Vérifie les archives et le donjon. Cas, les chambres. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Il s'engagea sans attendre dans les recoins du bunker. Sa recherche fut vaine pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée ne le frappe. Il traversa quelques couloirs pour débarquer dans le vaste garage des Hommes de Lettres.

A sa place habituelle, reposait la belle impala noire. Comme si elle n'avait jamais bougé, et que ces derniers jours n'avaient été qu'une illusion. Mais les doigts qui se mêlèrent aux siens lui rappelèrent ce qu'il avait gagné.

« Le sort se serait subtilement annulé ? » demanda la voix de l'ange.

 _« Je partirai lorsque tu n'auras plus besoin de moi… »_

« Je pense qu'il a simplement rempli sa mission, » sourit Dean.

« Il est déjà parti ? » s'exclama Sam, déboulant derrière eux. « Ca pour être une surprise… Contrairement à certaines choses, je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Quand Dean se retourna, il vit tout de suite le grand sourire de son frère qui était occupé à observer leurs mains entremêlées.

« Il aura fallu attendre que ta voiture devienne humaine pour que tu t'en rendes compte ! Finalement le plan de Gabriel n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… »

« Tu savais ? » fit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

« A vrai dire, je lui ai peut-être demandé d'essayer de faire bouger les choses… »

« Mais comment cela se fait-il que vous êtes en conta… »

« Cette enflure est en vie !? » s'exclama Dean. « Et tu as collaboré avec ce type ? Comment tu as pu en arriver là ? »

« Avant de nous attarder sur un sujet qui va te donner des mois de cauchemars, est-ce qu'on peut s'attarder sur toi et Castiel ? »

« Oh, euh… »

Dean sentit la main de l'ange serrer encore plus fort la sienne.

« Cas et moi… On a décidé de… franchir le pas. Donc on est… enfin… Tu vois… »

Sam hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Son aîné le regarda d'un air étonné.

« C'était si évident que ça ? Il n'y a que moi qui ai rien vu ? »

« Avec Charlie on a parié sur le nombre d'années qu'il te restait avant d'enfin arrêter de te voiler la face. Je vais lui devoir une sacrée somme, là. »

« Charlie savait !? »

« Tout le monde savait. Mais l'important c'est que _toi_ , tu le saches maintenant. »

Le chasseur acquiesça malgré tout, reconnaissant.

« Merci, Sammy. C'est très important pour moi que tu acceptes ça. »

« Comment n'aurais-je pas pu l'accepter ? » affirma t-il en souriant à Castiel, qui le lui rendit sans attendre. « Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber sur mieux pour toi. »

L'ange et son chasseur échangèrent un regard. Sam fit quelques pas vers la porte, comprenant que c'était pour lui le moment de s'éclipser.

« En tout cas passez une bonne nuit, les tourtereaux. Et évitez de me réveiller pendant que vous refaites connaissance, j'ai mes limites dans votre acceptation. »

Le Winchester devint rouge pivoine tandis que son cadet s'en allait en ricanant.

« Tu viens ? » l'interrogea doucement le brun, faisant lui aussi deux pas en direction de la sortie.

L'autre homme le tira vers lui pour lui voler un baiser. Oui, il était prêt à vivre pleinement ce bonheur inattendu.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Et tandis que Castiel s'en allait le premier, Dean s'arrêta un instant près de l'Impala, et murmura :

« Merci… Baby. »


End file.
